


Vício

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Heroin, I tried my best, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, i may translate this later, idk what else to tag, im so fucking sorry, it didn't end up very well, shownu tries to help him
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Na qual Minhyuk jurava estar sóbrio ao lado de Shownu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A primeira fic que eu posto aqui e ainda é em PTBR, ou seja, já espero o flop  
> Mas qualquer coisa eu traduzo pra inglês.  
> Espero que gostem!

Com o braço ainda doído por conta da seringa, Minhyuk se permitiu gemer baixo. Era uma sensação estranha drogar-se depois de tanto tempo sóbrio. Sentiu o corpo relaxar instantaneamente e sorriu. Sua respiração havia diminuído de ritmo depois de todas aquelas memórias passarem por sua mente mais uma vez.

Havia conhecido Hyunwoo há quatro anos e há três não bebia, fumava, cheirava ou injetava algo em si. Prometeu que melhoraria sua vida por conta do outro e imaginava-se tendo um futuro com ele. Pensava que ficariam juntos apesar de tudo e todos. O Son não ligava se chamassem Minhyuk de drogado, viado ou coisas piores. E isso o fazia se apaixonar cada vez mais pelo homem bronzeado de braços fortes.

Lembrou-se de que Hyunwoo acompanhou toda sua jornada na reabilitação e ajudou-o nos períodos de abstinência. Lembrou-se de que era o Son que aguentava todas suas crises, todos os seus ataques de pânico e todas as suas mudanças de humor. Lembrou-se de todas as brigas que tiveram por culpa de Minhyuk e seu estúpido vício e falta de auto-estima, mas também lembrou-se de que era sempre Shownu quem pedia desculpas e o abraçava até dormir.

Não foram anos fáceis, porém tinham seus momentos agradáveis. Depois de dois anos, o Lee não sentia falta das drogas pois sua mente pensava toda hora em Hyunwoo. Pensava em como era sortudo por tê-lo nos momentos que mais precisava. Por ele ser o melhor namorado que alguém poderia pedir. Por ser delicado ou rígido quando necessário.

Os sorrisos bobos que ele arrancava de Minhyuk eram os mais puros. Todos em sua volta não pensariam que aquele menino loiro e risonho já esteve à beira da morte, jogado nas ruas de Seul, magro como um palito. Era como se o Lee fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente e ele gostava disso; passou a sentir nojo do seu passado. Nojo da sua família e de quem ele veio a ser por influência dela.

Gostava de tudo em Hyunwoo. Desde seu sorriso e personalidade até seu corpo e mudança drástica na hora do sexo, apesar de seu relacionamento não ter sido baseado apenas nisso. Entretanto, Minhyuk adorava como seus corpos pareciam combinar e como o tom vermelho nas bochechas do Son era maravilhoso.

Nos seus pensamentos mais utópicos, nunca terminaria com Shownu. O garoto lhe fazia tão bem e o Lee conseguiu melhorar em quatro anos mais do que em toda sua vida. Entretanto, quando Hyunwoo começou a se distanciar, Minhyuk sentiu como se estivesse quebrando lentamente. E, quando a conversa sobre um término chegou, ele apenas concordou e continuou sério, algo incomum. Seu coração desfez-se ainda mais quando o Son nem mencionou se poderiam ou não continuar sendo amigos. Apenas disse que gostaria de terminar pois estava interessado em outro e não achou justo continuar com aquilo. Como sempre, um cavalheiro.

Mas ninguém reage bem a uma separação, muito menos Minhyuk. Ele passou dias chorando no seu quarto, gritando e recebendo reclamações do vizinho por não aguentar mais os berros e batidas nas paredes que ouvia. Não saiu do pequeno apartamento por semanas. Pensou até em perseguir o ex e se esclarecer, perguntar o porquê de não se interessar mais no Lee, porém não teve coragem.

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta. Só depois de quase um mês percebeu que ele fazia mal para Shownu. Quantas noites ele não dormiu porque Minhyuk suava e se debatia na cama? Quantas vezes ele deixou de sair porque teve que cuidar do namorado por medo de ele voltar a se drogar? Não era uma relação saudável, mas o Lee não queria admitir nem se livrar dela.

Quando sentiu a sua pressão abaixar e percebeu que os batimentos cardíacos estavam relaxando, suspirou. A sensação de calma era boa, conseguia deixar Minhyuk em paz enquanto pensava. Fechou a mão em um punho, percebendo que ela estava mais fria que o normal. Talvez aquele tal de Kihyun fosse melhor para Hyunwoo. Talvez não; ele era melhor. Qualquer um era melhor que um drogado suicida como o Lee.

Foi aí que soltou o último riso antes de perder a consciência. Achava-se patético. Percebeu que nunca esteve limpo.

A verdade é que, por mais que jurasse estar sóbrio, Shownu era a droga que mantinha Minhyuk vivo.


End file.
